Total Eclipse of the Heart
by blondieluver612
Summary: John Sam and Dean it was how it always was, but what if there was another person, a girl named Claire who has had feelings for Dean since her teens. Dean x oc/ Sam x oc friendship
1. Prolog

Prolog – 1989

John Winchester had just finished exorcising a demon possessing a man named Andrew Richards. Unfortunately before John was able to get there and stop the demon it had killed both Andrew and his wife of 7 years Sarah.

On his way out of the house John heard a tiny whimpering noise coming from the closet by the door. There was a key lock that had been placed on the door to keep whatever was held in there from getting out.

He broke broke the lock and pulled the door opened to find a little girl who was around four years old sitting inside. Huddled up in the corner holding her legs to her chest.

"Hi sweetie, my name is John. I'm here to help you, can you tell me your name." John asked as sweetly as he could so he wouldn't scare the girl more then she already must have been at that point.

"Claire Victoria Richards" She replied in a meek voice not moving from the position she was sitting in.

"Ok Claire, I'm gonna get you out of here. We're gonna go somewhere safe." John told her in the same tone slowly starting to move towards her.

"What about mommy?" She asked finally looking up at John.

"I'm really sorry sweetie but your mom and dad are gone." John told her not going into details with the young girl.

John decided to bring her back to the motel with him for at least the night. In the morning he would look into what family the girl had and find someone who could look after her. He hoped that it would at least make her feel a little better being around the boys since she was around Sams age.

As it turned out her grandparents we're ether in sick and in nursing homes or had passed away and couldn't take her and both of her parents had been only children. John ended up taking the girl in and raising her along with the boys.

Over time Claire had warmed up to all of them. Sam was only one year older then her and they became the best of friends. He was the one she could always go to and talk to whenever she had a problem and didn't know how to handle it. Dean was always there to protect her, he was always looking out for her even into her teens when it came to boys which always seemed to get on her nerves. John became the father figure in her life, after what she had scene Claire could never think of her father the same way. John became a replacement father who kept them safe and taught them to look after themselves.

Once she hit her teens things became more difficult with not having a mother figure around. She had to learn all by herself about things like make up or fixing her hair. But it was part of who she was and helped her to remind her self that she was a girl adn it was ok to be a little more feminine sometimes. When she was around 15 Claire realised that she had a crush on Dean but always kept it her dirty little secret. He was already 20 and would never be interested in her.

When she was 17 Sam left for stanford, it hurt her a lot loosing her best friend. But it also brought her and Dean closer together since it was only the two of them with John. At that point she didn't realise it would be four more years before she would see Sam again.


	2. Pilot

_Pilot- I do not own supernatural or anything related to supernatural._

"Dean are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked the 21 year old blonde sitting beside him.

"Claire it'll be fine." Dean replied taking her hand in his.

"So what are you gonna tell him about us?" Claire asked.

"I'm not sure I mean we agreed not to label this yet, that it was still too soon." Dean answered.

"I know that, I was just wondering if you wanted to tell him that there is something going on so he doesn't feel weird about it if he finds out." Claire explained.

"Babe I get it, you know we're still a few hours out. You could catch some sleep if you want." Dean suggested.

"Yea I think I might, after all someone kept me up half of the night last night." Claire said giving him a look.

"Oh don't pretend you didn't love it." Dean said smirking.

Claire leaned her head against the window and went to sleep. By the time she woke up again it was already dark out and the car was stopped. She looked out the window and noticed a apartment building that except for one room the entire place was dark.

Looking to the side she saw Dean coming out from the ally way with Sam along with him. She decided to get out of the car and meet them over by the trunk.

"No not normal, safe." Sam said.

"So that's why you ran away." Dean replied before looking around and noticing Claire standing there.

Sam noticed Dean suddenly being distracted and turned to see Claire standing there looking at the two of them with a smile on her face.

"Oh don't let me interrupt." Claire said smirking.

"Claire" Sam said looking at her and how she had changed in the past few years.

"Hey Sammy." Claire replied before hugging him and moving beside Dean.

"Anyway dad was the one who said not to come back. I just wanted to go to school." Sam told Dean returning to the previous topic.

"Yea but he wasn't the only one you left Sam." Claire told him sadly.

"Well I think he's in serious trouble, I can feel it something isn't right about this," Dean explained further in the situation.

"Sam we don;t want to have to do this alone." Claire said hopefully.

They showed Sam all of the information that they had on the case John had been working on including the voice mail.

"All right I;ll go but I have a interview on Monday that I have to be back for." Sam told them.

"What for a job? Just skip it." Dean suggested.

"Its for law school, my whole future on a plate." Sam explained.

Sam went inside to get the things he would need for the weekend and to say goodbye to Jessica. Dean and Claire stayed outside and put everything back in the car giving Sam a moment with his girlfriend.

"Whats wrong?" Claire asked Dean since he was being so quite.

"It's like he doesn't even care." Dean told her failing to hide how upset that made him.

"I don't think it's that he doesn't care Dean. It's more like he doesn't want to loose this chance he has at being normal for the first time in his life." Claire suggested.

Sam came back and they took off down the long winding highway. Claire ended up staying awake with Dean this time since she had already slept on the way to get Sam.

Early in the morning they stopped at a gas station to fill up and grab something to eat. They had made good time and we're already close to Jericho.

"So what exactly is going on whit you and Dean?" Sam asked her while looking through the box up front with Deans tapes.

"I'm not sure exactly to be honest with you." She told him.

"Hey you guys hungry I got food!" Dean exclaimed popping his head through the window and ending there conversation.

"Did you get me my Dr. Pepper?" Claire asked while Sam turned down the offer.

"How exactly did you pay for that, another stolen credit card?" Sam asked with sarcasm.

"Well hunting doesn't really pay, anyway all we do it apply it's not our fault they send out the cards." Dean said getting into the car.

"Yea? Well what names did you use this time?" Sam asked.

"Burt Aframian and his son and daughter-in-law Marie." Claire said from the back.

"Scored three cards out of it." Dean said proudly.

"Man you need to update your tape collection." Sam said still going through them.

Dean just grabbed one from Sam putting it in the player telling Sam the famous family rule of driving picking the music and shotgun shutting there cake hole.

Within a hour they reached Jericho only to find on the edge of town there was a large group of cops searching the area. They decided to pull over and see what was going on, and while on the way from the car Dean was sure to grab the U.S. Marshall I.D. Badges that they kept in the car.

They walked up to what seemed to be the centre of the investigation and talked to one of the cops there.

"U.S marshall, you had another one like this just a while ago didn't you?" Dean asked holding up his badge.

"Aren't you a little young to be Marshalls." The cop commented.

"Awfully kind." Claire said smiling sweetly.

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked distracting the cop.

"Not sure yet serial murder, kidnapping ring." He suggested.

"That's exactly the kind of police work I would expect out of you people." Dean commented rudely making Sam step on his foot.

They walked away from the cop to leave since they learned all that they were going to there. As they walked Dean walked up closely behind Sam and smacked him over the back of the head.

"What did you do that for." Dean asked angrily.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that." Sam shot back.

They went into town and found the latest victims girlfriend who was putting up posters with a friend downtown. They ended up learning about a local ghost legend that was the first good lead that they had yet to find in that town. The lead led them to the library where the found the actual facts on the suicide of one Constance Welch who had jumped off the bridge where all the victims had gone missing.

That night they went back to the bridge to try and fine any evidence of eater the spirit or if John had been there since that was the whole reason they had come to this town in the first place.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said looking over the edge of the bridge.

"Do you think dad was here?" Sam asked.

"Well he's chasing a lead we're just chasing him." Dean said moving down the bridge back towards the car.

"So now what?" Sam asked.

"We keep looking it might take a while but we'll find something." Dean told him.

"Dean I already told you I have to be back for my interview." Sam argued.

"Yea I know, so what gonna go to school, become a lawyer, marry your girl?" Dean asked sarcastically

"Yea maybe, why not?" asked Sam.

Claire stood by Dean but was doing her best to keep her mouth shut and stay out of it. Deep down she knew where Sam was coming from. For as long as she could remember she had wanted to have a real relationship with Dean more then just the fling it was.

`While Claire was distracted by her thoughts Sam and Dean kept on arguing there points of view. She was brought back to reality when Dean shoved Sam into the bridge support.

"Dean let him go." Claire said softly putting her hand on his arm.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean said darkly letting his brother go.

They all suddenly turned to see a woman standing on the edge of the bridge before she leaned over going off the edge.

"Where is she?" Claire asked out loud once they reached the spot the woman had stood.

"I don't know." Sam replied. They all turned again hearing the engine of the impala starting before it began charging towards the with no one inside.

They ran for the side of the bridge with Dean holding Claire's hand as they ran. They all jumped right off the side of the bridge with Sam and Claire managing to grab a metal pole hanging off the side. They pulled themselves back up and noticed that Dean was no where to be seen.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"What?" They heard Dean yell back before looking down to see him walking out of the water.

"Are you all right?" Claire yelled down.

"Fine babe" Dean yelled back.

They met up and the spot where the impala was now parked. Dean immediately walked all the way around the car checking it over making sure nothing had happened to it.

"That Constance chick what a bitch!" Dean yelled hoping she could somehow hear him.

"Well she clearly doesn't want us snooping around." Sam said leaning against the car.

"Ok babe seriously you smell like a toilet." Claire told him after going to kiss him and quickly pulling away.

They drove to the first motel they found along the main road into town. Once they got there they learned that it was the same motel that John had been staying at while in town. So they went down to his room and Sam got them in picking the lock.

"It's a woman in white." Sam said after they had all looked around the room at all of Johns research.

"Sly dogs." Dean said looking at pictures of the victims.

"Ok so then we need to find where she is buried, that would be John's next stop." Claire suggested.

"All right well you guys look for anything leading to a location, I'm gonna go take a shower." Dean said pointing towards the bathroom.

"Dean listen," Sam started saying.

"Hey no chick flick moments, Bitch." Dean said smirking at his brother

"Jerk." Sam short back making Claire roll her eyes at the two.

"Claire wanna join me?" Dean asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe if you didn't smell so much right now." Claire joked.

Half a hour later Dean came out of the bathroom in clean clothes and looking a lot better. He decided to run out and grab something to eat. Less then a minute after he walked out the door he was calling Sam telling him that he and Claire needed to get out and that the cops we're outside.

Claire and Sam ended up splitting up once they got away. Claire went to go find a way to bail out Dean. Sam went to find the husband of Constance Welch and find out exactly where she had been buried so they could get the case finished.

Claire walked up to the phone booth across the street from the police station so she would get a good view of them leaving. She placed a phone call saying that shots had been fired over on the far end of town so that they would have time to get away from the station before the cops returned. Once they were gone she noticed Dean climbing down a pipe on the side of the building.

"Fake call to the cops that's pretty illegal babe" Dean said from behind her while she had her back turned walking out of the phone booth.

"Crap Dean don't scare me like that." Claire said slapping his arm in shock from him getting there so quickly.

"Sorry babe, but listen my dad left his journal behind for us to find with coordinates inside it. I think this may be where he went, we should call Sam and let him know what's going on."

Dean suggested before going into the phone booth to call Sam.

They called Sam to give him the new information and to find a place to meet up where they wouldn't get busted by the police again. But while Dean and Sam were talking Sam was attacked by the woman in white and Dean and Claire had to get to where he was as quickly as they could.

They got to the house to find the car sitting parked outside. As they made there way closer to the car they could hear the sound of Sam screaming out in pain from whatever the spirit was doing to him.

Dean reacted as quickly as he could and shot out the window hoping to at least distract the spirit or get it away from Sam. Thinking quickly Sam drove the car into the house hoping it would do something to stop the ghost since it was afraid to go home.

"Sam!" Dean and Claire both called out rushing through the new whole in the wall of the house.

They got the door opened and pulled Sam from the car and checked him over to make sure he was alright. Suddenly Dean was shoving Claire out of the way as a large cabinet came flying at them and pinned both boys to the car.

Claire got up and tried to help push the cabinet away from them but ended up being thrown across the room by Constance.

All of the sudden water started poring down the stairs and from the wall's all around them. The brothers looked over to see the images of two children standing there and suddenly moving down.

"You've come home to us mommy." They said in unison in a eerie voice.

They hugged her and they all disappeared in a bright flash of fire and water leaving nothing but a single puddle behind on the floor from where they had vanished. Finally the brothers were able to push the cabinet away and Dean rushed over to Claire to help her up.

"This must be where she killed her kids." Sam said thinking out loud.

"You found her weak spot nice job." Dean said hitting him in the chest.

"Well what were you thinking shooting casper in the face you freak." Sam shot back

"Hey saved your ass," Dean shot back before adding, "I'll tell you something though, if you messed up my car I'll kill you."

They got in the car and drove off down the road wanting to put as much distance between themselves and the town as they could. Dean was driving and for once the car was quite, Sam was in the passenger seat and Claire was asleep in the back.

"Ok so the coordinates lead to Black Water Ridge Colorado." Sam said looking up from the map in front of him.

"How far?" Asked Dean.

"Around 600 miles." Sam told him.

"Shag ass we can make it by morning." Dean suggested. Looking over at Sam.

"Dean... I..." Sam started to say sadly.

"You're not coming." Dean finished in disappointment.

"The interview is in 10 hours I have to be there." Sam said defending himself.

"All right, I'll take you home." Dean said continuing down the highway.

A hour later they were back in Palo Alto pulling up to Sam's apartment building.

"Hey Sam." Dean called out the window before adding, "We made a hell of a team back there."

"Yea we did. Hey call me when you find him." Sam told Dean before leaving and walking inside.

Dean began to drive down the street, Claire was still asleep in the back. Dean kept driving until he noticed the radio which was on quietly had stopped working and was making a static like noise and the gauges we're out of control. Immediacy he turned around and raced back to Sam's waking up Claire along the way.

"Stay here." Dean yelled as she followed to get out of the car.

Minutes later he was back with Sam but there was no sign of Jessica anywhere with them. Claire could tell by the look on both of the boys faces it had gone badly up there. Claire just hugged Sam tightly as Dean watched the fire fighters who were just beginning to show up try and fight the blase. After a while Dean walked back over to the car to check on his brother.

"We have work to do." Sam said throwing a gun into the trunk.

_So here is the first real chapter of this story. I'm asking people to please review! It means a lot to me and lets me know that you actually like my work. There are pictures of who I picture playing Claire up on my profile so check it out! Also if there are any episodes you really want to see done I'll try and get them in here. _

_Xoxo blondieluver612_


	3. Windigo

_Windigo _

It had been a week since the fire and Jessica's death. Ever since it had happened Claire had begun to notice Dean keeping a closer eye on her and doing everything to avoid letting her out of his sight

"You ok?" Dean asked Sam after he jumped up from sleeping.

"Yea I'm fine." Sam replied lying unsuccessfully.

"Was it another nightmare?" Claire asked from the back seat leaning against the front.

"Hey you wanna drive for a while?" Asked Dean making Sam and Claire both look at him in disbelief.

"You've never asked me that before ever." Sam pointed out to Dean.

"Fine never mind I just thought you might want to." Dean said blowing it off like it was nothing.

"Look thanks man I know you're worried, but you don't have to be." Sam told him.

"Whatever, well we need to work this job and figure out if dad's here. His disappearance and this thing appearing again after 20 years can't be a coincidence." Dean said.

"Its weird though, this black water ridge its in the middle of nowhere and only surrounded by woods. I don't get why dad wants us here." Sam said looking over the map.

They stopped at a ranger station once they reached black water ridge hoping to get someone information about the situation and to try and figure out why John had sent them, and to try and find out what they were hunting.

"Black water is pretty remote. Its cut off surrounded by canyons and abandoned gold and silver mines." Sam said as he looked over a detailed terrain map of the area.

"Look at the size of this freaking bear." Dean said off in another part of the station disregarding everything Sam was saying.

"There are at least a dozen grizzle bears in the area, So it isn't exactly a nature hike." Claire added.

"You wouldn't be planning a hike up by black water ridge by any chance would you?" They heard the ranger who had been listening in ask from behind them.

"Oh no, we're environmental study majors from U.C Bolder." Claire said quickly thinking on her feet.

"Recycle man." Dean added unconvincingly.

"Bull." Was all the ranger said in response, "You're friends with that Hayle girl aren't you."

"Yea." Dean told him.

"Well I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her. Her brother filled out a permit saying he wouldn't be back til the 24th. So he isn't exactly missing." the Ranger explained.

"Well that Hayle is quite a pistol." Dean suggested.

"That's putting it mildly." Ranger Wilkinson agreed.

"You know it would probably help if I could show her a copy of that permit, you know help put her at ease." Dean suggested.

"What are you cruising for a hook up?" Sam asked when they we're outside. Claire just glared at him.

"No, why would I need one when I have Claire. Did you think that maybe it might be a good idea to know what we're going into before we get there." Dean said not hiding the anger in his voice.

"What?" Sam asked in a annoyed tone seeing the looks he was getting from both Dean and Claire.

"Since when are you Mr shoot first ask questions later." Claire shot back at him.

"Since now." Sam said simply before getting into the car missing the look Dean and Claire shared.

They drove to the house of the possible victim to talk to his sister and try and find out what was going on. Dean wanted to learn more about what was going on and find out exactly why she thought her brother was missing.

"Hayle Collins? I'm Dean, this is Sam and Claire we're with the the ranger service. Ranger Wilkinson asked us to come by and ask you a few questions." Dean said trying to get them in the door.

"Let me see some I.D" She asked doubting Dean.

"Is that your car?" She asked after seeing the fake I.D's and opening the door.

"Yea" Dean said

"It's nice." Hayle said giving Dean a look that pissed off Claire.

"So your brother isn't suppose to be back for a few days what makes you think he's missing?" Sam asked.

"He checks in everyday with videos, pictures, or phone calls. We haven't heard anything in over three days now." Hayle explained leading them through the house.

"Well maybe he just can't get any reception where he is." Claire suggested.

"He has a satellite phone as well." Hayle told her not playing Claire much mind.

"Well maybe he's just having fun out there and forgot." Dean pointed out.

"He wouldn't forget!" The younger brother sitting at the table said defensively.

"Our parents are gone so we keep a close eye on each other." Hayle told them.

Haley showed Sam the videos from her brother on the computer. Sam had her forward the videos to his own computer so that they could look back on them later to see if they could find anything out of the ordinary on them.

"So Black water ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic mostly just local campers. But this past April 2 campers went missing, same thing happened back in 1982, again in 59, and before that in 36. Every 23 years like clock work." Sam said pulling over his computer to show Claire and Dean what he found on the video.

"Told you something was going on." Dean said hitting him in the arm.

"Also, there was one survivor in 59 who was just a kid." Sam added.

The next morning Claire stayed back at the hotel getting everything ready for the unavoidable hike out into black water ridge. She enjoyed the time to herself while Dean and Sam went to go find the kid who had survived the attack in the late 50's.

That afternoon they drove out to the hiking point to find Ben and Hayle already there with some other guy preparing to head out into the woods.

"Room for three more?" Dean asked.

"Wait you guys want to come?" Hayle asked not understanding why they were there.

"Who are they?" The other guy standing there asked.

"Apparently this is all the park serves could send out to help." Hayle said with a angry tone.

"You're rangers." He said in disbelief.

"Yea we are." Claire said in a defensive tone.

"And you're going out in biker boots and jeans." Hayle said doubting them.

"Well sweetheart I don't do shorts." Dean told her sarcastically.

"You think this is funny? That boy could be out there hurt, its a dangerous place." The guide said getting in Deans face.

"Trust me I know how dangerous it is." Dean said before walking off towards the trail ending the conversation.

They had been walking for a while when Dean starting to ask Roy questions about hunting and say things that would antagonize him slowly.

"You have no previsions and are carrying around a duffel. You aren't rangers so who the hell are you?" Hayle asked Dean from where they were walking beside each other at the back of the group.

"Sam and I are brothers, Claire well she's kinda like my girlfriend. We're really here to look for my father, he went missing and we think he might be here. I just figured that you and I are kind of in the same position right now." Dean explained to her.

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Hayle asked.

"Well I'm telling you now. Besides other then Claire this is probably the most honest I've been with a woman, ever." Dean said

A little while later they reached the coordinates that John had left for Dean and Claire only to find nothing there. After searching for a few minutes they found what had been the camp site of Tommy and his friends. It was ransacked and torn apart and there was blood all over the place. Suddenly they heard the sound of someone yelling, Hayle started to yell out thinking it was her brother.

When they found nothing they turned back to get all of there supplies only to find it all gone.

"I need to talk to you privately." Sam said to Dean and Claire pulling them away from the group.

He pulled out the journal and turned to the entry describing a creature called a windigo. Once they were all on the same place about what was going on and what they were hunting they went back to the camp to go sit by the warm fire.

"What are you drawing?" Hayle asked Dean.

"Anasazi symbols, it's for protection windigo can't cross over them." Dean explained.

Claire and Sam were sitting by a tree talking privately amongst themselves. Dean walked over wanting to talk to Sam so Claire went and sat with the others.

They all stood when they suddenly heard a voice yelling out from the dark of the forest near by.

"Its trying to draw us out." Sam told them.

Suddenly the windigo was circling the camp. Roy pulled out his gun determined to shot the windigo. He took a shot and managed to hit it before he took off into the dark chasing it into the woods.

Sam, Dean, and Claire ran after him knowing he would end up hurt. Claire ended up getting separated from the brothers in the dark. The brothers hadn't even realized she was gone until they heard her scream.

In the morning Sam and Dean were preparing to go after the windigo and giving Hayle and Ben more information on what was going on. Unfortunately they were lead into a trap that got Hayle abducted at well.

Luckily Ben managed to find a trail of M&M's that had come from Deans jacket that Claire had been wearing when she was taken.

They followed the trail into the mine. They ended up falling through a spot where the ground was loose and into the next level. Luckily that put them right in front of Claire and Hayle.

"Claire" Dean called out when he reached her putting a hand on her face.

Dean cut her down while Sam and Ben grabbed the others trapped. They looked down the at bag beside Claire on the ground and Dean pulled out two flair guns.

"Hey check out what we found." Dean said standing and turning to show Sam.

"Flair guns." Claire added standing up now that she was finding her strength again.

"Yea those will work." Sam added smiling.

Claire handed both of the guns to Dean who gave one to Sam while he helped her out. Just as they were making there escape they heard the sounds of the windigo.

"Sounds like someone is home for supper." Dean said.

"We'll never outrun it." Hayle said in a worried tone.

"You thinking what I'm thinking." Dean asked Sam and Claire.

"Yea I think so." Sam told him.

Dean leaned in and kissed Claire before telling Hayle and her brothers to stay with Sam. He went on forward in the direction they had been going while Sam and the others turned and went back the other way to find another way out.

They ended up closer to the windigo then Dean so Sam sent the others back and stayed to try and kill the windigo before following after them. They ended up cornered in a dead with the windigo close behind them when Dean yelled out from behind it before shooting the windigo and killing it.

They walked out of the woods and back to the ranger station reporting a bear attack and calling in a ambulance for Tommy and to check on everyone else. Once the ambulance arrived they said a quick goodbye before Hayle and Ben got into the ambulance with there brother and going to the hospital.

"Man I hate camping." Dean said putting a arm around Claire.

"Me too." Sam agreed.

"Same here." Claire added.

"Hey you know we're gonna find dad." Dean told Sam.

"Yea but in the mean time I'm driving." Sam added smirking and making Claire laugh.

Dean threw Sam the keys to the impala before climbing into the back with Claire to catch up on some much needed sleep.

_A.N._

_ Sorry its been so long sicne my last update, I've had trouble getting this chapter written and posted and stuck on the ones after this. I have up to episode 6 written and have been trying to figure out how I want this story to go._

_Xoxo blondieluver612 _

_also please review! _


End file.
